User blog:Forgotten Madness/TF2 Builds (For fun, not actually useful)
Meh....I think TF2 Builds would be awesome. Medic "Dummkopf!" Class: Medic (DUH) or Heavy (Wait What?) Sidearm: CM 205 (Similar to Syringe Gun) Primary: Anything Second Primary: CM 351 Sunflare (Don't use the 307, And this is the true syringe gun) Skills: Medic: 25 Medkit (Cuz) 25 Energy Regen (Faster healing) 10 HP Regen (Self healing) Heavy: 25 DaD (SELF-ÜBERCHARGE! Credits to SR35 (Skyrunner35) for saying this.) 25 HP Regen (You'll need it one day) Soldier "Beep beep boop, maggot!" Class: Assault Primary: HVM MPG (So close, need +2 cap) Second Primary: RIA 30 Strikeforce (I think you should know) Sidearm: Anything. Doesn't matter. Skills: 15 Movement (You know, that movement penalty) 25 CQC (*whack* MAGGOTS!) Heavy "Yatatatatatatata!" Class: Medic (lel) Sidearm: Anything Primary: Propostion (Heavy, looks kinds like a minigun, yeah) Second Primary: RIA 30 Strikeforce(Similar to stock shotgun) Skills: 25 Medkit (Sandvich!) 25 Energy Regen (EVEN MORE SANDVICH!) Again, thanks to Skyrunner for saying this should be Medic. Scout "Knucklehead!" Class: Assault Sidearm: Sabre (Looks similar to stock pistol), Or Mustang (Similar to FaN) Primary: 1887 Shockfield (Lever action is similar to Scattergun, Similar clip as well) Second Primary: Anything Skills: 25 Movement (Cuz ur a Scout) 1-25 Knife (Use dat bat) And anything else. Engineer "Nope." Class: anyone will do. Sidearm: Sabre (Similar to stock pistol) Primary: RIA 30 Strikeforce (Similar to stock shotgun) Second Primary: 1887 Shockfield (Looks like the Frontier Justice, Without the pump action) Turrets: As many HVM and Flugkörper Turrets as you can. Skills: I call this one: Self Field Dispenser! 1-25 Health Regen, 25 Field Supplies, and whatever you want. Medic: 25 Medkit and Energy Regen as well. Heavy: Die another Day mabye? Or Heavy Gear? You need to have optimum speed. And that isn't minus something speed. Assault: 10 Movement (you need da speed) 25 CQC (NOPE!) 25 Energy Regen (EVEN MORE NOPE! Demoman "KA-BBBEEEEWWWWMMMM!" Class: Assault (Meh, He has a damage increasing skill) Primary: Feldhaubitz (Both have a sorta low fire rate, Both deal a lot of damage, See?) Secondary: Gebirgskanone (Lots of clip, Low damage unless it piles up, PERFECT for a Sticky launcher, without sticky in it) Sidearm: Anything, Demo has no pistol in TF2 Special: Grenades. A crap ton of grenades. Also Cryo for more dramatic effect. Remember to bring Flugkörpers as well. Skills: 1-25 Deadly Force, 25 Grenade damage (KA-BEEWWMMM!), 25 Crit Shot (Ultimate Rage Face Build) 25 Movement (Negate that move penalty) Sniper "Professionals, Have standards. Be Polite, Be Efficient, Have a plan to kill everything you see!" Class: Medic (Health regen is similar to Cozy Camper) Primary: HIKS S300 (Either this or the RIA 50, This obviously) Secondary: CM 351 Sunflare or RIA T7 (Hey you need an SMG right?) Sidearm: CM 205 (Back-up SMG) Special: An entire planet reserve full of Cryo Grenades. (Just for a piss like Jarate like effect.) Skills: 25 Medkit (Cozy Camper remember?), 1-25 Biocleanse Bomb (Jarate!) Spy "And he's here to *BLEEP* us! So listen up boy or else *BLEEP* starring your mother will be the second worst thing that happens to you today." Class: Assault (Cuz of knife) Sidearm: Trailblazer (I had no choice, OK? This is the ONLY revolver in-game) Primary: Anything Second Primary: Anything Special: You will always need a planet reserve of grenades. Especially when stealth has been broken. (Can you see what game I'm referring to?) Skills: 25 CQC (Stabby stabby!) 10 Movement (Hey, Stealthy people work that way.) Pyro "MMMMPPPPHHHHHH! MMOOH MMPPH MPH MPHH!" Class: Assault yet again Primary: You guessed it- Ronson WP Flamethrower Second Primary: RIA 30 Strikeforce (You know already) Sidearm: Ronson 45 (High damage makes up for lack of DoT in the real Flare Gun) Special: Ronson MK V Turrets, Lots of em. Skills: 25 Movement (To negate that move penalty by da flammenwerfer) 25 Knife (FIRE AXE!) DUN DUN DUN DUUUUHHHNNNNN! That's it. Basically. What I want from TF2 Buff Banner and That Other thing I forgot Mad Milk (Basicalky Biosynthesis) Sandman (Boink!) FaN (Hey you! *bang bang*) Soda Popper (*bang bang* You suck!) Rocket Launcher (The one and the original. No downsides.) Wrench (*whack* NOPE.) That build thingy whatever you call it. (Dispenser going up!) Sentries (SSEEEENNNTTTRRRRYYYY DOWN!) Dispenser (Pootis spencer here.) Teleporter (HAX.) Dead Ringer (lolololol 1337 H4X0R) And lots of other stuff Category:Blog posts